MSB Side story
by Narumina12
Summary: While Ben and Kevin are dealing with the pregnancy of their first kid, Albedo and Cameron get closer and closer, to the point that Albedo doesn't want to leave earth anymore. Side story of 'Mating Season in a Bottle', AlbedoxOC, M-preg.
1. Chapter 1

**Naru: Yo peeps. I felt the need to do this, don't make fun of me for it, shut the hell up and read.**

**Ben: Lay off the strawberry poprocks.**

**Naru: It's not strawberry poprocks, It's root beer. :3**

**Mating season in a bottle, Side story.**

* * *

"So where are you staying, Albedo?" Cameron asked the doppelganger as they walked to Mr. Smoothies after the movie night they had with Ben, Kevin, Gwen, and Julie.

"An abandoned factory not too far from here."

Cameron scrunched his face, "Really? There's like, a million hazards in those kinds of places. How do you sleep?"

"I sleep outside most nights." Albedo just shrugged, "Watching the stars is what drives me to go home. But when I look back, I realize I can't. I can't change back to my normal self at all now. All traces of my previous DNA have already been erased, so I would never be accepted back. Azmuth made damn sure of that."

Cameron stopped walking, "Well, maybe you could stay?"

Albedo looked back at the boy, "What do you mean?"

Cameron grabbed both of the other boy's hands, "I mean, stay on Earth! With me and the others! You could stay with me, I'm sure my parents would love to have you!"

Albedo's pale cheeks turned a slight pink, "... Maybe just temporarily, I'll try to contact Azmuth to see if they'd accept me."

Cameron gave a small smile, "I guess that's good enough. Is there anything you need? I can help carry it."

"Not much. Just a single change of clothes and a multi-tool."

Cameron pulled Albedo into a hug, "Thanks, I get so lonely at home, mom and dad are always gone."

Albedo patted the half Anodite's back cautiously. "Yes, um, if you wouldn't mind, please let go. I still don't like physical contact."

Cameron let go sadly, "Sorry man. I'm kind of clingy so I guess that'll help get you used to it easier."

Albedo scoffed and held out his hand, "If it'll make you feel better, I'm already used to holding hands. Being arrested as many times as I have, I've had to."

Cameron grinned his usual idiot grin as he held onto the white hair's hand.

* * *

"Alright. This is my room." Cameron motioned to a blue door. "It's kind of messy, but that's normal."

The door was opened and a small room with a desk, a queen-sized bed, and a dresser was revealed. The walls were a peach tint and the bed had blue comforters. The bed was made, nothing was on the floors and posters hung around the room neatly, of course some of them had half-naked girls and guys.

"You call this a mess? Azmuth's lab, now THAT'S a mess." Albedo said.

Cameron flopped onto his bed, "Really? I haven't dusted in months. And uh- the bed might smell funny."

Albedo raised an eyebrow, "Why would that be?"

"Oh yeah, he, you're not originally human. I'm kinda glad you didn't get that joke."

The boy's red eyes rolled, this hybrid boy was such an idiot at times. He'd probably invite Vilgax inside his home for tea and cookies and have himself killed within a few minutes. "You're an odd one."

"YOU'RE an odd one."

The Galvan looked at the Anodite, his stupid grin plastered across his face yet again, he's heard a few teens doing this on the streets "You're a perverse imbecile."

"YOU'RE a perverse imbecile."

Albedo ignored Cam and looked at a painting on his wall. It was of a night sky with a blonde haired boy and a white haired boy sitting side by side on a hill looking up at the creasant moon. "This is beautiful..."

"You're beautiful." Cam said quickly. Albedo turned to look at the boy quickly with a red face. Cam had realized what he said, "Oh, man, I didn't- well I did mean it but it was more of a-a reflex at that point. Jeez I'm such an IDIOT!" Cam held his head and curled up on himself.

Albedo's face matched his jacket. His hand scratched the back of his head and he was lecturing himself over feeling embarrassed over something as simple as that, "I-It's fine."

Cam uncurled enough to look at Albedo, then enough to sit on his knees on his bed, leaning towards Albedo. "... Can I kiss you?" The blonde took the other's silence as a yes and leaned farther in to where their lips met. Both relaxed as they pulled away.

"What is this 'kiss' supposed to mean?" Albedo asked as his body instinctively turned red around the ears.

"It's a show of affection." Cam said happily.

Albedo blushed yet again, "So humans are capable of loving the same gender?"

"Yeah, teens call it 'swinging for the same team'. The scientific term is homosexual though."

The white-hair sighed, "That explains why your race is known as one of the most stubborn. You refuse to evolve once you got comfortable and you have found ways to decrease your population without actually killing people."

"And? If humans like their life and someone else tries to change it they revolt. It happened when Galileo tried to tell everyone that the sun was the center of our galaxy instead of earth. He pissed off everybody and they had him killed. After a few more scientists followed after him they finally began to believe him and put his only remaining finger in a museum." Cam looked back at Albedo, "What were we talking about?"

"Kissing?"

Cameron smirked, "Don't mind if I do!" Cameron stole another quick kiss.

Albedo growled, "You idiot."

Cameron shrugged, "I've been called that by almost everyone. Ben does too, but it normally follows one of my stupid jokes, none the less he still laughs. I liked his laugh, still do really..."

'So I'll just be a replacement.' Albedo thought depressingly. "I see."

"But I like you because you didn't push me away when I hung onto you at first. You even tried to make me feel better when I was down." Cam sighed. and just as Albedo was beginning to feel sympathy for him he shouted, "So you letting me sleep with you or do I take the floor?"

Albedo looked at the boy for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"I'm letting you take the bed."

Albedo sighed, "I'm not stealing your bed."

"... So I get to sleep with you?" Cam said happily.

"No, as your guest I'm taking the floor." Albedo stood up. Only to have Cam stand up and block his way.

"As your host, I say that the floor is not available for you to sleep on."

Albedo groaned, "Fine, we'll sleep together."

Cameron wrapped his arms around the doppelganger and flopped them both on the bed. Cameron was giggling madly and clinging to the other while Albedo was just trying to figure him out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naru: Welcome back!**

**Albedo: Finally, god waiting for you is boring.**

**Naru: Shut the hell up 'Bedo. Or I'll make Cam rape you.**

**Cam: YAY!**

**Naru: See? He's more then happy to do it!**

**Albedo: Only because he's more of just a male version of you.**

**Naru: ... Shut up.**

**Cam: Narumina12 doesn't own anything but the OCs, which should be pretty easy to pick out.**

* * *

Albedo was the first to wake up. His head was against Cameron's chest while the other boy's hands were on the small of his back. Albedo tensed when his hands decided to travel further down. Cameron sensed this and woke up. "This is a nice way to wake up."

Albedo growled, "Remove your hands."

"But you have such a nice ass. You may look like Ben, but you don't feel like him at all. Your ass is much softer." Cam got to eye level with Albedo and smiled.

"Remove. Your. Filthy. Perverse. Hands. Or I'll resort to violence."

Cam gave one last squeeze, which made Albedo growl with a blush on his face, and let go of the other to run to his dresser.

"So do you want to borrow some of my clothes?" Albedo shook his head, "Hn? aren't you going to change?"

"Of course, but considering that you're a bigger build then me then they won't fit."

Cam laughed, "I've been working to learn to make real things with mana. I could just make some more for ya. If it doesn't work then, well, jeans and a belt and a simple T-shirt should suffice." Cam made a ball of mana in one hand, then threw it at the other boy. The ball wrapped around the necessary places and once the light of the energy ball faded it left a slim-fitting red tee and grey skinny jeans. Albedo felt some of the energy of the clothes, it was of a happy and light sort.

"Thanks?" Albedo examined the clothes. Then he saw that Cam was removing his shirt. He saw that he had a few scars here and there, but other then that his skin was a perfect milky tone. Cam turned around and saw Albedo licking his lips, but just smiled and didn't say anything.

"I'll pour some cereal for us, anything in particular?" Cam couldn't help but laugh when Albedo realized what he was doing and jumped.

"Not really."

Cam walked out of the room and only spared a glance at the other's blushing face.

* * *

Now, Cameron can't cook anything. Not even cereal, so, by the time Albedo decided to come into the kitchen he was already cleaning up the explosion of milk.

"How the hell do you manage to make cereal spontaneously combust?" Albedo said as he stepped over a flaming pile of milk and fruitloops.

"I don't know! They just do!"

Albedo pulled a spoon out of the wall. He scoffed and tossed it into the nearby sink. "I've never met a being that could make two nonexplosive foods, explode. That's one hell of a talent."

"Umm. Leftover pizza?" Cam stuck his head out of the fridge.

Albedo groaned, "Fine."

The two sat in silence at the table, until the door opened. "Cammy! I'm back!" Cameron's mom yelled as she walked into the kitchen. She looked at the wall beside her and sighed, "I see you attempted to cook again. What was it this time? Eggs? Toast?" she walked out of the room and laid down on the couch in the living room.

"Cereal, mom. It was pretty bad." He looked over at Albedo, "And uh, mom. I had a friend spend the night last night and-"

"Oh who was it sweetie? Ben? Or John? I haven't seen him in a while."

"No he's kinda new. He's one of Ben's friends, Albedo..." Cameron leaned towards the other, "What's your last name?" "Just use Galvan." "... Galvan. Albedo Galvan. He needs a place to stay, would you mind if he slept in my room?"

The Anodite walked into the room and saw Albedo. She seemed to glare at the boy through the tresses of her long blonde hair (previously in a bun). Her blue eyes flashing a pinkish purple. "Alright," She smiled sweetly, "He can stay. For how long were you thinking Cameron?"

"... Uh, undetermined?"

"Cam, how long?"

"As long as I can, if you don't mind ma'am." Albedo added.

"Alright. Albedo, do you go to school?"

"No, already graduated. He's a smart guy, I was thinking he could also help me with my homework every now and then."

Cam's mother seemed to think, "Does he know how to cook?" Albedo shook his head, "Well, I can help teach you and you can cook for Cam whenever he's left alone like this again. We can't afford to have him destroy the kitchen every day. I'll be home for a week so we can at least get the basics of cooking down. Kay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't be so polite, call me Kana."

"Yes miss Kana."

Mother and son shared a glance before Cam shrugged, "Close enough." She walked out of the room and back to the couch.

Cam just stared at the other boy with a stupid grin. Albedo noticed this and looked at the other, looking rather annoyed. "What is it?"

"You're cute when you're acting all polite." Cam replied dreamily. The other only turned away with a dusting of pink across his cheeks.

* * *

Albedo and Cameron were now playing a game called 'Galactic Conquest' and sitting on the couch. A game in which you gain subordinates through doing approving actions to get them to like you and using them to conquer entire galaxies. Albedo was having a hard time with gaining new subordinates and growled at yet another failed attempt.

Cameron laughed at the boy's pouting, "Come on, at least you still have me! I'll always stay loyal to my Fearless Leader!"

Albedo blushed and turned away, "Play the damn game."

"And what if I don't want to?" This made the smaller turn to look at the other.

"Well, then what? What DO you want to do?" Albedo said angrily.

"... Kiss me."

Albedo's eyes widened, "Wh-what?"

Cameron's normally careless grin was replaced with a determined and heart-attack serious gleam in his eyes. "I want you to kiss me." Albedo groaned and pecked his cheek. Cameron growled and pinned the other underneath him, "A real kiss! That was weak!"

"Cameron, I'm not-" Albedo was cut off when their lips collided. The smaller tried in vain to pry the other off, but once he began to accept his fate and relax Cameron pushed his tongue into the other's mouth. Albedo tried to scream and tried to bite Cam, only to have the blonde moan in pleasure and grind his knee against Albedo's crotch. Albedo gasped and accidentally broke the kiss. Their faces were a bright red and both of them were panting heavily.

"Albedo..." Cameron moaned. Albedo growled and tried to push the other off, when that didn't work, he clawed at him and bit him, only to be rewarded with moans and gasps of pleasure. "I-I'm sorry, Albedo. Please stop, you're making it worse."

"And what exactly am I worsening?!" was growled back.

The bigger of the two seemed to get embarrassed and stayed silent until he let out a sigh. "This." he placed Albedo's hand on the bulge of his pants.

"And what exactly is 'this'?" Albedo's anger seemed to be calming.

Cameron blushed, "I can't exactly explain it, but I'll try... Uh, well, it's sorta my, uh..."

"Spit it out!"

"uh, (let's hope I say this right) my 'reproduction organ'?"

Albedo's blush intensified, "From what?"

"... You. I'll just go and take care of this now, sorry." Cameron climbed off of the Galvan and walked to the bathroom. Albedo, out of curiosity, followed, and listened through the door.

What he heard was strange to him, a mixture of silent gasps and moans came through the door. "'Bedo, god." was a cry from the boy in the bathroom. Albedo blushed and felt the strangest need to rub in between his legs. He gave in and just let his own hands guide through him self through the experience. He felt a shaft in his hands and began to rub it roughly. He gasped at the feel of his own hands on the organ, it felt amazing to him. He continued pumping and held onto the side of the door. He panted and let his tongue hang out of his mouth, only to have it gathered into another mouth. Albedo was startled out of his masturbation to find himself making out with Cameron.

Cameron replaced Albedo's hand with his own and pumped it even more furiously then Albedo was. He pulled the smaller closer to him and sat him in his still unclothed lap. Albedo was leaning over Cameron's shoulder while his manhood was being fondled but still managed to grab Cameron's own half-hard shaft to return the favor.

"Albedo..." Cameron panted, "Bite me." Albedo sunk his teeth into the other's skin and listened to the other's moan.

"Cameron... m-more, please." Albedo panted into the boy's shoulder.

Cameron grunted and tensed before his head flew back and Albedo saw a creamy white liquid come out of the slit of the shaft in ropes. He felt even more excited for whatever reason and with one last pump, his did the same. The feeling was so pleasurable he almost screamed, he knew how ridiculous he looked at that moment, back arched, eyes unfocused, mouth open with his tongue out.

Once it was finally over he looked at Cameron tiredly, "Wh-what was that?"

"Orgasm, has to be one of the best feelings you've had as a human right? That's how we make more of us." Cameron helped him to stand up and pull his pants back up. Once he let go, Albedo almost plummeted to the ground, thankfully Cameron caught him.

"You humans are truly odd, Galvan don't reproduce as often, because we live longer and prefer not to interact too much. Even when reproducing the mates never really meet."

"Yep, I read about that somewhere. Say how old are you?"

"... about five-hundred and eighty-three in human years, only 15 in Galvanic years." Albedo was dropped onto Cameron's bed.

"Cool, I always had a thing for older guys."

Albedo pushed Cameron off of the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"... So what does that make us? You know, in human terms?" Albedo asked after staring at the ceiling for what felt like too long.

Cameron was laying beside him, fly down but underwear fully on. Albedo was in similar conditions. "Nothing really. Not unless you want it to be something?" Albedo buried his face into the other's chest as too hide his blush and nodded softly, "Can it be intimate?" Albedo nodded again, though this time a little harder, "You sure?"

"Yes! Goddammit! I want to be in an intimate relationship with you! Stop asking questions and tell me what it would be called!" Albedo growled.

Cameron smirked, "Fine then, you'd be my boyfriend. My bitch in some cases."

Albedo's mouth dropped, he'd heard that term before, normally as an insult, "The hell?! I'm not your 'bitch' in any case!"

"Really now? You were moaning like a little slut just a few minutes ago, that qualifies as 'bitch'. I was the one doing it to you so that's 'mine'. This is math even I can do, 'bitch' + 'mine' = 'my bitch'." Cameron licked a small area of Albedo's now cherry red cheek.

"Stop that." was the smaller's reply. Cameron instantly stopped and pulled away.

"Sorry. I tend to get all touchy-feely and possessive after stuff like that."

Albedo growled, "I meant licking me. Now hold me close, I'm cold." Cameron smiled and held the boy in his arms with his legs wrapped around his middle.

* * *

2 months later and Cam's mom found out after the first week, then proceeded to tell his dad. They acted angry, until they had all of the required people in one room. Then they both squealed and hugged Albedo, who, at the time, was still frozen stiff from shock. Right after they had to leave for yet another business trip.

Albedo was following the recipe for meatloaf with Cameron staring at him. To be precise he was staring at the muscles from underneath the tight black shirt he had on. While occasionally glancing at his ass. The taller bit his lip, as he watched the other boy move about the kitchen. Albedo was already used to his peeping, he was even introduced to almost all of Cameron's perverted fantasies. Some of which were simple, like just wanting to see Albedo blush, from there it got worse to the point that there was no 'that's what she said' to it, it was just dirty.

"You'd look good in an apron, 'Bedo."

Albedo turned, "How so?"

He could see the lust in the other's eyes, "A nice frilly apron, red of course, nothing under it. And me fu-"

"That's where I stop you. We're about to eat, so unless you want to sleep on the floor, you will stop."

Cameron pouted, "Can I tell you after dinner?"

Albedo groaned, "Fine. After dinner."

Despite their closeness, they have never gone any farther then just hand jobs, and that's only every now and then. Albedo got curious about human mating when Cam was at school one day and ended up looking up porn. Needless to say he was astounded at how close a couple will get during sex. Then after that, he looked up male on male sex, and got something much worse. He was horrified to find that the smaller male (Albedo in his case) would be reduced to begging in some, others would even 'ride' the other. And through the rectum even! Last time he checked, that was an area that refused to be penetrated. So now that he understands Cameron's jokes, he tends to try and stop him before he says 'fuck' in any pretense.

Albedo only picked at his food while Cameron stopped throwing it down his own throat long enough to see that his boyfriend was upset about something. "Bedo? Something wrong?"

"No, just thinking."

Cam reached over the table and tapped the other on the head, "Stop that then. You haven't let me finish a joke in almost a week, at first you let it go on because you didn't understand, but then you were looking up porn."

Albedo blushed, "How did you-?"

"Browsing history, I have to say though, you picked some good sites though. But if it is making you like this, I'd prefer you to watch Barney or Adventure Time." Cameron set his hand on Albedo's and said boy swallowed hard. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"... I looked up male sex because I was curious on how it worked... I didn't like it."

"Ok, that's it?"

Albedo glared at the other, "Yes, and?"

"It's not that bad. I won't do it unless you want to, Sure I tend to like to talk about fucking you." Albedo cringed at the word, "I'm sure it would be amazing, but I won't force you into it. Hey if you want a different thing to think about, Kevin and Ben already did it. Hell they did it first thing."

Albedo shuttered in slight pleasure. "I'd prefer to not think about that little fact. Benjamin is pregnant, and 2 months by now. He hasn't wanted to actually see people in a while from what I've heard from you."

Cameron smiled, "Alright, then next time you look up porn though, start off soft then gradually get rougher so you can find out what kind you think you'd like."

The Galvan blinked, "There's more then one type?"

"Yep, soft, sweet, makes-me-gag, then rough, hard, makes-me-cum-so-hard-I-scream kinds. There are others in between, but those hardly register to me." Albedo blushed.

* * *

"I want to try it." Cameron almost gagged on his toothbrush when Albedo said that in the bathroom. Cameron had on blue sweatpants and Albedo had red.

"R-really?!" He replied excitedly. "Albedo, I'll be as gentle as you want me to!"

"Shut up. I want you to do it the way you want to. Fuck me into the mattress, or let me ride you, I don't care. It's just the first time."

"Albedo, this experience will stick in your mind for the rest of your life. I've got to make it your BEST!"

The two wrapped their arms around each other. "Fine, I want you to do it the way you would, I'll tell you if it's uncomfortable or something."

Cameron smiled softly and his eyes full of love for the one in his arms. He pulled Albedo's bottom lip down gently to give himself easier access to the inside of his mouth. They kissed gently for a moment, Albedo getting more and more aroused and rubbing it with his free hand.

They broke the kiss and Cameron held Albedo's hand that was working on his erection. "If we're going to do it my way, you can't do that... In fact, how about we make one of my little fantasies come true?"

Albedo groaned and let Cameron drag him to his room, "Take off your clothes, I've got a surprise for you!" Albedo quickly shed off the sweatpants and the boxers underneath and watched Cameron rummage through his drawers. He pulled out a apron and showed it to his boyfriend. "Put this on and I'll help you with your problem." Albedo reluctantly complied while Cameron moved behind the other. Just as Albedo was tying the strands Cameron reached forward and grabbed his arousal, Albedo gasped at the sudden contact.

"Keep going, Albedo." He whispered huskily. Albedo bucked into his hand as he tied the strings together.

"Done. What else?"

Cameron let go and watched as Albedo squirmed and whimpered. He sighed happily and in triumph, "You look absolutely ravishing, 'Bedo."

Albedo growled and bent over the bed with his arms rested in front of him and his ass pointing skywards to Cameron, "Just get it the fuck over with!"

Cameron gulped and quickly stripped and draped himself over Albedo, "How do you want it? Want me to prepare you? Or just go raw?"

"... Prepare me." was uttered and Cameron was on his knees in front of Albedo's puckered hole. He licked the smooth skin of the thigh and sucked until a hickey appeared. He then turned to the awaiting entrance.

Albedo gasped when the warm wet muscle entered him. He then felt something else enter as well and assumed it was the other's fingers. He felt fine with just one, but the second added some pain, and with the third he whimpered and groaned in pain. His complaints went on deaf ears as Cameron pumped the fingers inside of him. Eventually the pain paled in comparison with the pleasant feeling that ran down his spine, Albedo gasped and moaned every time that spot was hit.

"M-More, Cam, more... please."

The fingers were pulled out at that point and Albedo was flipped over and the apron was ripped off, violently. Albedo stared at the hungry look in Cameron's eyes as he positioned himself to enter the Galvan. "I want to see your face while I abuse your tight little hole." he said huskily before thrusting right in. Albedo's back arched as the spot was instantly hit. Cameron smirked, "God, you're so tight..." he kissed the tears that flowed down his boyfriend's face, "Relax."

"God, it feels so weird."

Cameron kissed him again, "It'll feel better. Want me to move?" When Albedo nodded he complied. He pulled out to where the head was the only thing left in his rectum, then thrust back in hitting the same spot. He repeated this while getting faster and faster, Albedo was moaning for him to do it harder and faster.

Albedo never let his eyes leave Cameron's and vice versa. They were both total messes, hair mussed, red and sweaty, and moaning. Albedo came first and ropes of cum covered his chest while still going. He was screaming and crying out in ecstasy while Cameron stopped and stared.

Once Albedo finally stopped his little show he glared at Cameron, "Why'd you stop?!"

Cameron snapped out and smirked while continuing at the same pace, "That was amazing. God you looked so beautiful, like some sex god."

Albedo's manhood never went down, even after his cum had stopped running down. Cameron watched as Albedo pushed him down onto the floor with the two still attached. Albedo began to bounce up and down on Cameron's rod and Cameron only watched as Albedo's hard-on smacked his stomach every now and then.

Then with a groan Cameron spilled his seed into the other, and watched as his eyes rolled back into his skull. Albedo fell backwards and Cameron caught him.

"Nice."


	4. Chapter 4

Albedo panted tiredly, "It hurts, is that normal?" He asked.

"Sometimes. It just means you really need to cum. Let me." Cameron leaned down and gave the slit a quick lick and soon had it quickly enveloped in his mouth. Albedo gasped and whimpered as Cameron bobbed his head up and down the shaft and hummed. Albedo wasn't far, so he quickly let loose into Cameron's mouth, who swallowed the seed gratefully.

"How was that?"

"... It felt amazing."

Cameron cupped his boyfriend's face in his hands and nuzzled their noses. They fell asleep leaning against the bed covered in cum.

* * *

3 weeks after their first time, they had agreed to meet with Kevin, Gwen, and Julie.

"So what do you all need?" Cam asked as he sipped his strawberry cream smoothie.

"I'm planning on getting something for Ben. Shoot ideas before I go get him a case of pickles." Kevin said as he sipped at his smoothie.

"Could make a strip video!" Cameron said with a mischievous smile.

Albedo smacked the back of his head, "You idiot! That won't help anything. Benjamin is pregnant and should not engage in sexual matters lest it leads to a miscarriage!" Albedo turned to Kevin, "Now, anything other then food and sexual intercourse as an idea?"

"He told me he's always wanted a puppy." Julie said, "I even took him to a pet store and he was cooing over most anything that moved. Except the workers, we were both thankful for that."

"Ha, ok. Now what type? My dad's brother owns a pet store, it has everything from cats and dogs to monkeys and snakes." Cameron added.

"a puppy for sure." Kevin said.

Camreon's eyes narrowed and he frowned. "Be a little more specific?"

"Ok, a puppy that grows into a big dog."

The inverted Ben and his boyfriend sighed, "Clarify."

"... That's all I know about dogs."

"How about a Siberian husky? They're really cute, and fluffy." Julie said, "The eyes are beautiful too."

"Now, where is your uncle's shop?" Gwen demanded.

"Not far at all, just down the street. Here, I'll show you." Cameron stood up and pulled Albedo with him. He paid for all their smoothies and walked out of Mr. Smoothie's. He led them to the first shop on the street called 'Johnson's companions'.

Cameron opened the glass door and smiled to the elderly man at the counter. "Hey Mr. Jenkins. Is Uncle Kale here?"

"Yes, he's out back with a new rescue. I suggest waiting for him just outside the door for now, this one is a biter." He pointed to a nearby door.

"Thanks Mr. Jenkins!"

The group stood beside the door and waited. A man with a white parakeet came out, it was nuzzling his finger lovingly. The man had salt and pepper hair with blue eyes. He looked over to Cameron and said in a light German accent, "Cameron! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while, I see you brought 'Bedo."

"Um, yeah. Uncle Kale, is it alright for him to be out? Mr. Jenkins said he was a biter."

"Oh yeah he's fine, been working with him for weeks now, he stopped biting awhile ago. So what do you need?"

Cameron took a breath, "My friend Ben is stuck at home with nothing to do and his boyfriend wanted to get him a puppy for him to play with. I suggested your shop because of all the animals you work with and we all thought that a Siberian husky would be best." Cameron went back to breathing normally.

The older man stared blankly at his nephew before he finally digested it and chuckled. "You're in luck, Waya, my own Siberian husky, had pups just a few months ago and they're old enough to be separated from their mother since almost a week ago. If your friend wants to see them he can. I can't take care of them without putting them in the shop, even then they won't get the full attention they need. So they're free to a good home."

"When can I see them?" Kevin asked.

"If you can wait for me to feed the platypus we'll leave then."

"Platypus?" Kale pointed to a glass tank with a brown duck-billed platypus. It trilled in response. "Cam named him Perry."

Everyone looked at Cam, "Wow man. And we're not even in Danville." "10 bucks says it's adopted by a Phineas Flynn."

* * *

"Alright, here we are!" Kale said as the group of teens stood in front of a large momma husky and her little pups, while Albedo leaned against a nearby wall. Momma was just laying on her side and watching the little ones run around and nibble each other.

One pup just sat happily away from the others, watching them play. It's tail wagged back and forth happily and barked ever so often. Cameron picked up one of the pups and handed it to Kevin. Kevin smiled a bit and scratched behind the pup's ears, it barked and mouthed his finger.

"That's Nibbler, you could probably figure out why on your own." Cameron said.

The lone pup walked over and tugged on Kevin's pant leg with a whine. The pup looked up at Kevin and the others could hear his heart break. He set the one he had down and carefully picked it up.

Kale looked in pity, "That one... She has no name. She was born to weak to survive much longer then a few months. To be honest she could've died from just being born. I'm still surprised she's lived this long, though it doesn't look like she will much longer."

"I'm taking her."

Cameron jumped up, "Kev, think rationally. She won't survive for much longer! Ben will be crushed when she-"

"Cameron!" Albedo exclaimed, which made everyone jump (they forgot he was there he was so quiet) "You forget that it's only a probability. Not only that, Kevin knows Benjamin better then most of us, he would know that Ben 'roots for the under dog'. In this case it's literal. Besides, even if it does happen, she should at least have the time of her life beforehand."

Everyone except Kale and Cameron stared at the ex-Galvan in shock, in response he growled, "What?"

"You said something that involved Ben and was non life threatening. What happened?" Gwen examined the boy's facial expression carefully.

Albedo blushed, scowled and looked away, "That is a matter for later. Even then, you ask Cameron, not me."

Their attention was reluctantly redirected to the small pup in Kevin's arms, "No matter, I'm taking her."

"'Bedo is right, she should at least live her life, no matter how short it is."

* * *

Everyone sat in Kevin's car, Albedo in the middle of the back with Cameron at his right and Julie at his left. Gwen sat up front with the pup in her lap.

"So Cameron, what's with you and Albedo? It's rare that we see you two apart ever since you first met." Julie asked curiously.

Cameron looked to Albedo, who nodded and leaned onto Cameron. "Well, um, at first I heard that he had no where to stay, so I offered him my home and-"

"And he flirted with me till I gave in."

"... So who bottoms?" Julie asked.

Cameron burst into laughter when Albedo blushed. "It's not funny!" Albedo smacked the back of Cameron's head and blushed.

"Ha, I guess submission is in Ben's DNA." Kevin laughed.

"I knew it, you just have that 'Uke' look in your eyes." Gwen added.

Cameron laughed even harder as Albedo buried himself further into his boyfriend's chest.

* * *

Albedo was laying on his front, reading a book with his head resting on his hands and his legs waving around absentmindedly in the air. Cameron came in from the shower and smiled when Albedo just glanced up at him 'hn'd and went back to reading. Cameron laid beside him the same way with his usual stupid grin.

"... You know you're cute, right?"

Albedo's face went a cherry red as his head whipped over to look at the other, his momentum and Cameron's closeness made him flip onto his back. Cameron took advantage of the submissive position and crawled on top of the Galvan, he sat up on the smaller's pelvis and purred as he ran his finger down the other's chest.

"... Please get off." Albedo groaned.

Cameron showed a false pout but gladly crawled off so he could stare at the whole of his lover. "'Bedo, did you ever know your parents?"

Albedo was taken aback by the Anodite's sudden question but didn't let it show, "For a while, not nearly as long as you humans know yours. They never taught me anything at all. That was Azmuth's job at the time."

"How long did you know them?"

Albedo sat up slowly and marked his place in his book, "The equivalent of 3 earth years, I was the smallest of 5 so they had to take care of me for some time, I was fortunate enough to have two parents that would care about each other and their own children as much as... well as much as a human mother cares for her young. After that I was strong enough to leave and they fell ill and died, Azmuth took me in and taught me everything I know, in return, I worked for him."

"So... you're an orphan?"

"Yes, but it didn't matter to anyone other then my parents, they kept me inside forever."

Cameron hummed and wrapped his arms around the other and nipped his neck gently, "Well, I'll tell you this much, I can almost see why, if you were so small that they would worry that badly, I'd probably do the same. But all you'd have to do is ask. I might let you out of my sight, but I always know where you are, I can always find you."

Albedo raised a brow, "You just took a comparison from your ideals and my parents and trailed off into some stalk-talk."

Cameron chuckled, "It's cause I'm a scatter-brain. But I'm your scatter-brain, so you just have to put up with me."

Albedo leaned into the other and relaxed greatly.


	5. Chapter 5

4 months later, Cameron and Albedo sat on a park bench outside of the Mr. Smoothie's, a huge thing of chili fries on his lap and the usual odd mix smoothie, today's flavor is spinach and banana. Albedo just growled slightly at the memory of his obsession for the 'vile human junk', but his feelings were much softer then before, thankfully.

Cameron sipped at his own pina colada smoothie and hummed quietly as he watched Albedo. Albedo felt his gaze and turned to the other in mid-bite, "What? You've seen me eat these horrid things before, is something wrong?"

Cameron jumped a bit then chuckled, "Sorry, just kinda wanting to take you somewhere, but I'm not completely sure you'd like it."

Albedo's interest was peaked and you could tell by how he straightened up, "Where?"

"... I don't know it's a stupid idea, you'd probably call me stupid for even suggesting it." Cameron added nervously.

Albedo growled slightly, "Dammit, you always do that. You say you have an idea or a thought then you don't finish it for worry of what I would think. I don't really much care of what anyone thinks, sure your opinion holds the highest in my mind," his face turned a little red, "But I'm not just going to stop my thoughts for worry of it. Straighten up and act like a man."

Cameron chuckled, "You mean like _your_ man." Albedo slapped the back of his head for that, "Haha, sorry. I was just wondering, do you want to go to an amusement park with me?"

"An amusement park?-"

"Oh, it's a place where you go and-"

"I know what an amusement park is, they're common all over the universe. Now where would we be going anyway?" Albedo crossed his arms.

"The Pier, I've been there many times with my parents. I hear they've repaired it since Ben last went too!" Albedo hummed, "Though if you don't want to, I understand."

"I never gave any hint that I didn't want to. I suspect I'll be stuck on this miserable planet for a while, might as well enjoy myself..." Cameron glomped his boyfriend and squealed. Albedo groaned 'how did I end up on the bottom?' I slight squeeze from Cameron answered his question, 'right, I'm a 'normal' human right now, while he's half anodite.'

* * *

Albedo stood in front of one of the roller coasters and felt his stomach twist, "I never suspected that you humans would enjoy turning yourselves inside out..."

Cameron snuck up on Albedo and slipped a pair of white rabbit ears on his head and laughed as he put on his own yellow cat ears.

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing."

Albedo noticed the ears on Cameron's head, "I better not have one of those on my head."

"You don't." Albedo reached up and grabbed the ears off of his head and growled, "You have bunny ears."

"I'm not wearing these."

"Hey, it's either these or just the maid outfit I have ready for you when we get home~." Cameron had a pervy smile on his face as he spoke.

Albedo blushed and put the offending ears back on his head. "Fine, only because I'm not wearing that stupid outfit again."

Cameron just smiled to himself, 'Or so you think...'

"So what do you suggest we try first?"

Cameron jumped out of his little fantasy, "Since you don't seem to be used to stuff like this, lets start off small." Cameron dragged his boyfriend by the hand to a tea cup ride. The line wasn't too long and they got on pretty quickly. Cameron sat on one side and Albedo took the other nervously.

"So what's the point of this ride?" The albino asked shakily.

Cameron gave an evil, slightly crazed smile and let a chuckle slip through his pink lips, "Spin the teacup itself, while it's spinning around the center of the saucer it's standing on and rotating around the center of a smaller circle and the larger circle that makes up the entire ride it's self. Lucky for us, I'm an Anodite with a few tricks up my sleeve." He rolled up the sleeves of his dark denim jacket and only held out his right hand to point at the wheel in between them.

Albedo paled once he found out what Cam was going to do, but kept quiet against his better judgement.

A single strand of pink energy slithered out of the tip of his finger and it wrapped around the bar of the wheel. Cameron smirked as the music to the ride started...

* * *

"I HATE YOU!" Albedo screamed at Cameron as he was power-walking away from his boyfriend. His white hair was wind blown (Cam-blown) to the right side of his head with his arm muscles were sore from holding onto the side of the teacup and his legs, from trying to make themselves fuse with the ground. The only good thing that came out of that was that those ears flew off of his head into another cup where a little girl took them.

"Oh, come on 'Bedo, you can't REALLY mean that, you love me." Cameron said as he chased after the other, "I mean come on, it wasn't even my fastest!" Cameron looked like he normally did though his bangs did a slight sweep to the right. He looked rather hyper as well.

"I'm not getting on that thing with you again." Albedo growled as he waited for Cameron.

"... You know you're cute when you're angry right?" Cameron said with a smirk as he leaned into towards Albedo's face. Albedo jumped and pushed the other away.

"Next ride before I decide that you're a complete idiot and leave you here."

"Aw, 'Bedo~" Cameron whined. When Albedo glared at him he pouted, "Fine, next is the swings."

"Swings?"

Cameron didn't say anything as he drug Albedo to a large ride that resembled a plate balancing on a stick with swings hanging down. Each one sat two to a single swing. Cameron sat In one with Albedo next to him. The ride started and Albedo tensed, Cameron flashed him a reassuring smile and held his hand. Albedo relaxed, even as their swing was going sideways from the speedy motion, his grip tightened once he did notice.

Once the ride had ended Albedo was clinging to Cameron's arm possessively with a slight pink tone on his pale cheeks. Cameron was grinning like an idiot and still held the Galvan's hand.

"Cameron?" A female voice said. Both boys turned to see a girl with black hair and blue eyes. Her skin was pale and seemed to glow underneath her Skillet T-shirt and red mesh skirt.

Cameron paled and began to shake, "Jenna, hey."

The girl glared at him, "So, you've already got a new toy?"

"No, this one's permanent, I'm never letting him go."

"Really? You better not, each time I've seen you, you've had a new 'lover', each time they end up being something you're not looking for and you dump them. The same thing you did to me, that better not happen again or I'll be forced to hurt you." Jenna growled to him then turned to Albedo, "If he ever does anything to bad to you, don't hesitate to call me and I'll let you get the first whack at him too." She stormed away looking rather proud of herself.

"Who the hell was that?" Albedo asked.

"Jenna Lenker, she's one of my many ex-girlfriends, she was nice for a while, then she got too rough and angry. She's one of the reasons I developed a masochistic sexuality. Like she said I've had a lot of girlfriends and boyfriends before, each one ended similar to her, they end up asking for sex and I refuse." Cameron's hand tightened.

"You've been asking me that since we first met."

"Yeah, but I love you, not like them. The longest relationship I've had is 2 months before you, and... well we've already..."

"I forgot that Anodites seek for a perfect mate, and that once they thought they've found it they don't hesitate in trying to woo them. What I wonder is, what sets me apart from the others? I'm much more cruel, I've constantly tried killing Benjamin since I first met him."

"You're cruel, but you don't do it in cruel blood. It doesn't matter now though, we've already bonded." Cameron's scared look faded into a smile, then to a smirk, "Now for the roller coaster!"

Albedo's serious demeanor dropped and was replaced with fear as he was dragged behind his boyfriend.

* * *

Albedo was laying on the couch with a wet washcloth over his face. "I take it that I can assume you won't want to go back?" Cameron asked as he switched out the washcloth with another cold one.

"No, I might, it was fun, I just didn't like the roller coaster."

"I guess that you wouldn't have much of a tolerance, seeing as though Ben didn't." Cameron chuckled softly, but when Albedo didn't respond, he frowned, "You feeling ok?"

"Like I've said the last five times you've asked, I'm fine, I just don't feel like moving too much. I should be fine by tomorrow."

Cameron's displeased expression deepened, but he didn't argue, "Fine, but if you're sick tomorrow, we're going to the hospital."

Albedo cracked a smile, "Whatever you say, master."

Cameron squeaked as his face turned red and his pants tightened. He stood up and quickly ran to his room, leaving Albedo to chuckle silently.


End file.
